olympus academy
by nyangirl2212
Summary: mikayla is a girl who will enter this school of love hate and adventure
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Mikayla P.O.V

OK, today is just another day in high school, how great can it be? Actually, today is really crazy for me, just moved from my dear home in Chicago to LA, California… well I think. Mikayla scowl is my name, and I'm 16 and a first year at Olympus academy. I heard the school was really hard to get into, but somehow I got a scholarship to learn "my ways" here.

"We are HERE honey!" my mom shouted in my ear.

"OK mom!" I snapped back, "You didn't need to do that really."

"Oh sorry honey you were just daydreaming for a while so I felt like I should somehow wake you up."

Gosh mom you can be so perky sometimes… The house was right on the beach and had an awesome structure, but the thing is that I'm going to be living in a dorm on campus. .

"Honey you should separate your items so we can get you to registration!" my mom yelled.

"OK mom I was done 5 minutes ago where have you been?"

"I'm sorry honey I was just so nervous how my little baby is living all by herself… I will miss you a lot" when I looked at her she was tearing up.

"I'll come back every 2 weeks ok?" I tried calming her down with.

"Ok honey… well let's get into the car!" she instantly rushed to the car. I don't know how she heals so quickly from things like this…

Driving up to my school was beautiful, the scenery of the shimmering ocean, the cool wind in my hair and the smell of a fresh breeze. When we finally got there I said my goodbyes and started walking in. The campus was decorated with all different kinds of flowers, crystals, and many other decorative items. I was dazed while walking and guess what happened…BANG!

"Um, are you ok?" those words kept going around and around my head until I finally woke up to find an incredibly tall, cute, boy with deep blue eyes and gorgeous brown hair. Was I dreaming? Or my heart is really beating loud and fast for the first time. My face got red, red, and redder! This was truly really embarrassing!

"Um... are you ok miss?" he asked once again.

"Umm… yea," I answered slyly.

"Good I thought you were dead for a second…wa-", he stopped and changed the subject" you must be the new kid. I'm Justin"

Such a cute name.

"Hi j-j-justin I'm m-m-mikayla," shoot I stutter way too much!

He held out his hand, and gave me this had gesture that probably means you want to show me around. Then I just nodded my head is satisfaction. Then we took our leave for the principal's office.

"May we come in Mrs. Owl?" he asked in such a gentle voice.

"Yes you may," a lady's voice said.

When I walked in, I was amazed! There were paintings of stories from the Odyssey and Iliad, and there was a mural of the 12 Olympian gods right in the back.

"Welcome miss scowl to the Olympus academy of the great." She greeted me with, "I'm the principal Mrs. Owl"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Owl," I answered," it's an honor to be here."

"I see you have met Justin our star basketball, water polo, and swim team captain."

I was amazed! A captain of 3 teams! Well I bet he's already taken then…

"He lives in the same dorm section as you so he will be your leader for today, just follow him around. Here's the key to your dorm and your schedule for the classes. Classes start in 2 days, so you may relax and settle in for a while. Also please keep this hair clip for a present; let's just say it's a good luck charm. Well go along now; hope you will do well here."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Owl" then we took our leave to the dorm

The walk there was long , quiet, and awkward. Everything seemed like it was going super slow until…

"JUSTIN! IS THAT THE NEW GIRL, OOOOOO, SHES SO COOL, HEHEHEHEH" a random girl screamed as she started to sniff me.

"Dude, Lily don't scare her!" Justin yelled back.

"OK fine….."

"Good lily."

Suddenly lily pushed me up the stairs and MADE ME TRIP LIKE 3 TIMES! Till we finally got to our dorm hall. The second I open the door the scariest thing happened a gun pointed at my forehead…

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU FREAKING HERE!" the girl screamed.

"I-I-I…"

" She's lily's new roommate and our new club member" Justin assured her, "now PUT THE FREAKING GUN DOWN!"

"FINE!" she snapped, " Hey I'm Brooke and you are?"

"Nice to meet you" I answered, "I'm mi-"

"I'll call you MIKI HEHEHEH"

" Uhhhh I-"

"Got a problem?"

"NO,NOPE,NADA hehehehehehehe"

"OK miki! "

That was really painful but I lived through it. After unpacking all my items, I got to meet everyone! Raven, the goth, Zac, the jock, Lily, the musical, Justin the nice one, and the one I will swear kill me, brooke.

Thx for reading! This is my first story and I'm sure more will come!


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

Chapter 2- Mika's (Mikayla) P.O.V.-

Everything in my dorm room was pretty much unpacked after an hour or two. The really hard thing was that our dorm room was filled with lily's guitars, keyboards, flutes, and pretty much all THE INSTRAMENTS OF THE WORLD! I seriously think that girl should go on shows like America's Got Talent for these types of things…I mean she's got talent! Aside from all of the crammed space the dorm was pretty nice, just like the rest of the school, and big. And I liked the idea that everyone here, maybe including Brooke, was pretty nice to me.

A little while later, we all went to get some lunch in the cafeteria. The really funny thing, but kind of awkward thing was that everyone in my dorm was treated like kings and queens, no maybe even gods and goddesses. All the girls squirming around Justin and Zach. All the boys falling head over heels for Chloe. Fans crying for autographs from Lily, boys running away from Brooke? Um? I guess she's famous in that sort of way… And a bunch a people trying to help Raven find his missing earring… and then there's me with no one around me… oh well!

"Hey Miki! Come sit with us!" Brooke shouted.

Oh god why Miki! It's ok Mikayla you can live through this rather than being killed by her.

"Ok coming," I answered.

As I walked through the cafeteria, all the girls were staring at me, no more like glaring, and they started to whisper things. Even if they were super quite I still heard," that stupid girl," and "fool." Those are the words that agitate me most, I'm a straight A student who are they calling stupid, but for now I'll just ignore them, it's probably better to do that. As I reached the table, I heard some footsteps, or maybe elephants. They were super loud and after I heard," Hey girls! Look Justin's right here!" I realized that they were not just fan girls; they were more like beasts with shirts that said, "Justin's new love" or something. After I realized what it meant, I quickly ran to the table where everyone was sitting and asked

"WTF is wrong with those girls!" I asked.

"It's a daily routine now at days," Lily answered.

Wow…

"Hey where's Justin?"

"Hi Mika!" He yelled as he rushed past me… he's surprisingly really fast. And he called me Mika…no one's called me that before… After a few minutes, I realized that he's still running for his life and I need to help him. I slapped myself really hard, jumped out of my seat and sprinted.

"What is that girl doing?" Brooke mumbled.

"She's just like her mom" Chloe said then smirked.

I looked in every room I passed (no not the boys restroom), but I just kept hearing the fan girls' screaming and shouting getting louder and louder. Finally I look pool area and I smirked, I have finally found the spot

Justin's P.O.V. (point of view btw)

"Justin we love you!" one girl after another screamed.

Personally, for being a straight A+ student, I felt really dumb on the spot. I no plan, but…. Ok I know this will cause a commotion, but it's my only way to survive today especially because I was cornered. I lifted my shirt for a second and all the girls were already screaming their lungs off. Hearing this, I know they all have dirty minds, so I just literally tore up my shirt and jumped in the school's pool. I had to swim all the way to the bottom so that none of them (the girls) would be able to reach me. This pool is used for water polo, diving, and synchronized swimming so it's 10 ft. deep. I just sat there lonely on the bottom waiting for all of them to go.

"Justin!" a voice said. That voice was recognizable everywhere and anytime. It was Mika!

A slender figure was diving into the pool and grabbed my hand gesturing to go up. I knew I didn't need to, but if I didn't then Mika would run out of breath. That would ruin our parents 'one hope to make up and my heart. I used all my might to spring up to gasp for air, and fortunately Mika was all right.

"You dummy why you went down there!" she yelled.

"I-"I tried to reply.

"You can't suicide over these things!"

"but-"

"I mean why-"

I just giggled seeing her worried.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I can hold my breath for 20 min., don't worry Mika I can take care of myself," it sounds like the truth but really, I was lying right on the spot.

"WHAAAAAAAA"

I helped her out of the pool and plopped her on the pool deck. Then I got out getting us towels and a drink (swimming really makes you thirsty). We just sat there quiet and still, so I had to break I silence somehow.

"Hey Mika, um what are you doing?" I asked lamely.

"Drinking the juice, oh thank you for the juice by the way!" she answered.

Just hearing her voice say that to me was really warm to the heart. I know this wrong to lie, so I guess I have to tell her the truth…

"Hey, um Mika?" I asked

"Oh, what?" she had a juice mustache. I just giggled and wiped it with my shirt. She was making this much harder than I thought. Her stupid cuteness! (Not that I hate it. /.)

"The truth is I can hold my breath longer than 20 min. ," I sounded pretty dumb.

"Umm ok? That's cool."

"Because I'm a demi-god," finally I blurted it out, "and everyone in our dorm is one too, including you…"

"Wait you can't be serious… WHAAAAAAA"

END CHAPTER 2

Yay chapter 2 is out, this may be a sucky chapter, and kind of short but hope you guys like it

OVER AND OUT: D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Mika's P.O.V.

"You are a demi god," those words kept on spinning around my head and they just keep on echoing through my scalp.

"No way right? You're just playing jokes with me! None of this is true! Mythology is just myths not real life gods and demi gods. Only stuff like this is in movies, like, like THOR!" I yelled, "This is not real!" with that I just ran away to the corridor in disbelief…

I felt horrible yelling to Justin, but I don't like being joked around like this. It's agony to me because I am SUPER gullible. I know everyone at my old school used to do this to me. I kept on walking and walking down the corridor like there was no end just until clumsy me went… BANG!

"Oww, I'm so sor-"

"I'm really sor-"

The two of us just stared at each other for the longest time then he finally said, "Mikayla?"

It was really him! It was Dylan! We used to be best friends in Chicago from kinder until I left! He was the hardest to let go of from my old life. Just by seeing him I started to tear up, and my heart started beating faster and faster, I really thought I was about to explode right on the spot

"DYLAN!" I literally just trampled him down and started to cry.

"What's wrong Mikayla? Dude stop crying at least we get to see each other I like it when you are happy ok?" he grabbed my cheeks and pulled them to form a happy smile. Everything in my world stopped, this was the happiest moment so far here.

He pulled me up and told me why he was here. He's actually attending to this school! I was so happy that all my thoughts about Justin were all gone!(ok maybe some thoughts were still there) My worries disappeared like a ghost. We talked about my misses and events at my old school while I was gone, and school drama. It was like old times talking to him again like this. We talked for 2 hours! When we got to the Mrs. Owl's office, she gave him his locker, schedule, room number, and PE clothes. We exchanged schedules and it turns out that we have all the same periods together, except his swimming and my homework club.

"I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS YEAR! IT'S GREAT TO HAVE YOU HERE AGAIN!" I jumped then hugged him one more time.

One thing was off though, he wasn't smiling like he usually does. Instead he had this worried look on his face.

" What's wrong Dylan? You aren't smiling like you used to…"

"Oh- it's nothing"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Ye- what's he doing here?" his face suddenly went all stern… no offence but I feel like I'm dealing with a girl who has major mood swings…

"Who?" I looked to where was pointing to and it led to… Justin.

He seems like he had just had come out of the swimming pool. His hair was all wet and his ripped body was covered in little raindrops. He just looked like a god to me in my eyes, but no time think about that right now though. Oh my god what did I just say…

He looked up and said, "Oh hello Dylan nice to see you again…"

"What's going on guys?" I asked innocently

"Mika do you know him?" Dylan finally calmed down and asked.

"I-I do"

"Come on Mika don't listen to him," Justin came and grabbed my hand.

I yanked my hand of his grip and snapped back," why should I listen to you! You were there trying to trick me like everyone else does!"

"I-"

" You somehow found out that I'm super gullible, HOW DID YOU FIND OUT!"

"I didn't-"

"You know what jus-"

"MIKAYLA JUST LISTEN TO ME! YOU CAN ASK ABOUT THIS TO DYLAN BECAUSE HES ONE TOO AND IM NOT A STALKER!"

"Wait… Dylan?"

" Mikayla he's right, you are a demigod and I am one too…" Dylan blurted out

" What? I'm a demi god… and you knew all this time?" I was shocked

"Well…kinda,maybe,no,yes."

" Oh she listens to Dylan but not me?" Justin murmured

"I just need a little time alone," I ran away again not looking back.

By the time I reached the dormitory, everyone was doing their normal things, Brooke sharpening her daggers( which I think can really kill me), lily and her 100th song of the day on the guitar, Raven and his Emo corner, Zac on the weightlifting schedule, and Chloe looking at herself in the mirror. The more I look at them, they do resemble Greek immortals. Brooke as ummm Ares or Athena… Raven as Hades, Zac as umm uh Zeus? Lily as Apollo. Chloe as Aphrodite… I was in the middle of thinking until Dylan and Justin came up to the dorm.

" Mika, can I talk to you for a second?" Justin asked.

"Ok, sure" I replied.

We went into his room and sat on his bed.

" I'm really sorry for yelling at you earlier, I feel really bad about it…"

" No worries, I understand that it's coming way to fast to you,"

"So it is true, I'm a demi god?"

" Yes and you are also the queen of this group "

"What do you mean?"

" Your parent is Ms. Owl in other words, Athena"

" And let me guess yours is Poseidon?"

" Yea, and Dylan too…"

"That means you guys are brothers?!"

THE END OF CHAPPY 3

I know this is a little too dramatic but we got passed this part sooo now hopefully it will all be happiness and other things…. I'm accepting applications so you could email me at nyangirl2212 if you want to add a character in there. I just need important information about the character and things I need to know. Well till next time OVER AND OUT :D


End file.
